workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4 (AIAG)
December 22nd, 1993. Harry's life was eventful since he had abolished the Board of Governors... Madam Longbottom and Lord Greengrass both accepted the job offers, but needed time to prepare, so Harry made Dumbledore temporary headmaster while he continued his plans. The chosen members of the Oversight Committee had given their approval for all classes, excluding History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry's actions were surprisingly garnering major public approval and he was being lauded as being mature beyond his years. Even Dumbledore seemed to approve of his wisdom and choice of people who were all experts in their fields. With Professor Bathilda Bagshot creating the curriculum for History of Magic the class would be better than ever. Gryffindor defeated Slytherin: 400-10. Unfortunately, all that happiness drew the dementors and surprised Harry so that he fell off his broom, fortunately, however, he slowed his fall and landed gently on the ground. Harry and Dumbledore both drove the dementors away with their immensely powerful Patroni. Madam Pompfrey still insisted on keeping Harry in the Hospital Wing for too long. Ravenclaw dominated Hufflepuff, causing them to become even more determined. It was finally the night of the Winter Solstice and the night of a Wizengamot meeting and where Severus Snape would be tried before the entire Wizengamot. Harry had been preparing extensively and was fully aware of the immense influence that he wielded and was assured that he could not be easily opposed. Harry entered the Wizengamot meeting chamber and was immediately noticed by Dumbledore, Fudge, Bones, and Lord Greengrass, who all acknowledged him. Harry winked at Dumbledore before ascending to the highest level of the seats; past the seats for Ancient Houses, past the seats for Noble Houses, even past the seats for the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, past the seats for the Four Founders, and, finally... Harry arrived near the seat for House Emrys and sat down, causing gasps of shock and concern to break out. He willed the seat to reflect his status as Lord of the Houses Emrys, Gryffindor, Potter, Peverell, and Slytherin. It complied and concealed the truth as desired by showing some as conquests. Everyone gaped at Harry Potter in awe and with reverence reserved for gods... And Harry had to prevent himself from laughing at them. Houses Malfoy and Gaunt were mere conquests and the votes were combined with those of Harry's other houses. This also served to prove that Riddle was active and was defeated thrice. The other nobles continued pouring into the meeting chamber, most taking notice of Harry Potter on the Emrys seat. Finally, when everyone had arrived, Dumbledore took his seat and called the meeting to order. "The first matter on the agenda is the trial of Severus Tobias Snape, for which I will be recusing myself, and Lady Regent Augusta Longbottom will be taking my place." Dumbledore said, looking displeased that it would be someone associated with Harry. "Bring in the accused," Dumbledore said, before letting Augusta take his seat while he recused himself to represent Snape. Severus Snape was brought, sneering, into the chamber with magical suppression gauntlets on him and he was bruised, unkempt, and had obviously been beaten. Harry noticed that Madam Bones looked angry and also highly suspicious. Snape was bound in the chair, having said nothing, despite the jeers directed his way. "This will be a closed session and secrecy will be magically enforced," Lady Longbottom added, to prevent protest from Dumbledore. The magic took effect, to the Dark Factions anger. They had just lost the ability to share information. "Severus Tobias Snape, you stand accused of treason, child endangerment, and multiple accounts of murder. You will be interrogated under Veritaserum with your Occlumency repressed by the Unspeakables. "I must still protest! Severus knows many secrets regarding the war on Voldemort!" Dumbledore said. "And has shown to still have dark sympathies and is most likely keeping secrets from you." Madam Bones replied. "You made the wrong choice and trusted the wrong person. We will be taking over now." The Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, if Harry remembered correctly, administered the truth, and an Unspeakable came forward and cast a spell that seemed to cause Snape severe pain. "Severus Snape," Madam Bones began. "What is your date of birth?" "January 9th, 1960." "Place of birth?" "Spinner's End, Cokeworth, Midlands, England, Great Britain." Snape replied. "Favorite color?" "Black." "Who are you loyal to?" Madam Bones asked, finally ready for the real questions. "Myself." "Were you involved in the murders of the Potters, Bones, and McKinnons?" Bones asked, angrily, which Harry shared. "Yes. I reported a prophecy that lead the Dark Lord to kill the Potters and helped kill the Bones and McKinnons." Snape replied, having realized he couldn't fight the magic and settled for gloating by elaborating. "I was happy to do it, especially helping along James Potter's death. I only wish that Lily were here, so that I could have kept her as my sex slave, like I asked the Dark Lord for. Lily should have been my whore and my broodmare, and our children would have been far more impressive than Harry Potter." Harry snorted derisively. "They probably would have been squibs with this insect for a father." Harry commented snidely, not falling for the gloating and trash talk, and causing most of the Wizengamot to laugh. Dumbledore was horrified at how deceived he was. Snape had perfectly faked his love for Lily! It seemed that the only way for him to use a copy of her Patronus was by being obsessed with her or by merely disguising it, rather than having actually loved her. "What other crimes have you committed?" Madam Bones asked, after having him dosed with more Veritaserum. Snape ended up confessing to several murders of magicals, hundreds of muggle murders, several rapes, dealing illegal potions, poisons, and offering a private service of Polyjuiced prostitutes to pure-bloods with fantasies their families would have frowned upon. He provided names of his victims, customers, and associates. He also admitted to having disclosed information at his leisure to Voldemort and Dumbledore, ensuring that he retained a favorable standing with both. "One more question... Were all those Death Eaters truly under the Imperious Curse?" "No. They were not." Snape replied, causing several members of the Dark Faction to gain defeated looks on their faces. It was a closed session and they couldn't escape! Some reached for their wands, refusing to be taken alive, but they were all quickly stunned and bound by concerned Wizengamot members, lead by a grinning Alastor Moody. "Severus Tobias Snape, your guilt has been proven beyond all doubt. You are to be immediately executed via the Veil of Death." Lady Longbottom proclaimed, causing satisfied smirks to appear on most of the Lord's faces. "I will escape and take my revenge." Snape replied with a sneer. "I suggest we cripple him to prevent that," Harry suggested. "Just a precaution. No need to take the chance and prolong the drama until it gets annoying." "All in favor?" Lady Longbottom asked, while secretly thankful that Lord Potter had suggested that. Everyone voted and it passed with a super-majority. "I have just the curse from the Emrys Grimoire," Harry said, summoning his wand from it's holster. He received permission to proceed from Madam Bones and Lady Longbottom. Harry fired the purple curse from his Holly and phoenix tail-feather wand, and watched with cold detachment as the essential muscles in Snape's body were obliterated beyond repair. Sadly, it was all the revenge he would be getting and with Snape dead, the Potions Mastery was just personal advancement. Harry would still attain it, of course, it was a great accomplishment, but Snape wouldn't suffer humiliation at being beaten by a Potter. Once the curse had run it's course, he was drug from the chamber in humiliation. Meanwhile, Harry had decided to collect more hairs for Polyjuice Potion, that was an invaluable resource and offered several intriguing options. Harry began by discreetly collecting hairs from several Wizengamot members. "We will have a short recess before proceeding to the next matter: Anti-Werewolf Legislation drafted by Dolores Umbridge." Lady Longbottom said tiredly, rising from the Chief Warlock seat. The recess lasted for ten minutes and then Dumbledore retook his Chief Warlock position. "As the trial is over and we have lost several members, this will no longer be a closed session with magically enforced secrecy. We will begin debate on the proposed Anti-Werewolf Legislation." "I fail to see what there is to debate. Half-breeds are a threat and need to be dealt with." Umbridge responded, revealing a childishly high and greatly annoying voice. "Out of curiosity, what does this legislation classify as half-breeds?" Harry asked, fully aware that werewolves were all merely infected humans. "Werewolves, merpeople, and centaurs." Umbridge replied, with noticeably forcef politeness. "Werewolves are humans infected via another werewolfs saliva, and are therefore infected humans. Merpeople date back to the time of Atlantis and even then were accepted as their own race rather than a blend of two. Centaurs are their own race too and were proven to have existed for thousands of years in isolated herds. Literally none of the mentioned were actual half-breeds, they merely look half-human." Harry replied boredly, explaining it to her like she was particularly dimwitted child and amusing several people. "Let me guess, this legislation removes employment opportunities for these so-called half-breeds?" Harry asked, despite having already read the draft provided to all Wizengamot members. "Yes, specifically werewolves, they are too dangerous to be allowed near witches and wizards." Umbridge replied, thinking she just won a great victory by saying that. "They're dangerous one day a month and precautions can be taken for the other days. This legislation would merely drive them over to Greyback's side and give him more mutts to eventually fight the Ministry and to terrorize people with." Harry said, to Dumbledore's concern. "I would fully support measures against Greyback and like-minded werewolves, but this merely drives potential werewolf spies to him. We should be ensuring that we reward the well-behaved werewolves while being seen punishing the ones like Greyback. With those measures and destroying those who infect remorselessly and behave irresponsibly; we could eventually eradicate lycanthropy, all without punishing or harming the innocents." Several members of the Wizengamot agreed with Harry and liked that he used logical arguments. Everyone liked that Harry put Umbridge in her place and single-handedly won their support against the Anti-Werewolf Legislation. Umbridge was enraged and it was showing on her face as she glared murderously at Harry and was even considering having him killed in revenge. Dumbledore was pleased with Harry's behavior in regards to the legislation and was considering trying to co-write a more fair law with him, but Dumbledore knew that Harry's remarks would be known by Greyback soon. Harry was already mentally creating a much better law. Harry was fully aware that he had just made a lot of enemies, but purging the earth of lycanthropy was very important, and these idiots obviously couldn't fix the problem. Umbridge was just a mindless bigot who wanted to enrage the rabid animals further and let everyone else pay the price. "Perhaps we should vote." Dumbledore suggested. "Agreed," Alastor Moody said, from the Ancient House of Moody's seat. "Those in favor of the Anti-Werewolf Legislation?" Dumbledore asked. Fourteen people voted in favor, but lacked enough votes to get it passed. "Those against?" The remainder voted against and Harry applied all of his votes to ensure that it didn't become law. "The Anti-Werewolf Legislation will not become law." Dumbledore said, with poorly concealed joy. "Any other business?" "Yes, Chief Warlock," Lord Bulstrode said, rising from his seat. "I wish for the Muggle Protection Act to be repealed." He said, getting groans and other signs of annoyance from the Grey and Light aligned Wizengamot members. The few remaining members of the Dark Faction agreed but found his attempt foolish since he didn't have any real support. The Grey Faction wanted it repealed too, but knew they needed more support. "I actually agree with Lord Bulstrode. It hasn't been enforced and violators still run free, publically flouting the Act. Some of these criminals sit in this very room." Harry said, causing outrage from his fellow Lord's. "Silence!" Dumbledore ordered with a bellow. "Who are these criminals you speak of, Lord Potter?" "You, Madam Bones, Madam Griselda Marchbanks, the owner of the Knight Bus, the Ministry itself, and according to Ron Weasley, his own father; the writer of the Act. Your glasses are of muggle origin. Madam Bones' monacle is of muggle origin. The Knight Bus was stolen from muggles and enchanted. The Ministry uses a phonebooth of muggle origin as a secret entrance to the Ministry. According to Ron Weasley, his father, Arthur Weasley, enchanted his Ford Anglia." Harry finished, before mockingly asking, "Who wants to surrender themselves to the DMLE first?" The Wizengamot Chamber broke out into chaos, mostly demands for repeal or arrest, causing Harry to smirk. Harry was glad that he had practiced Legilimency on the youngest Weasley's and had picked up that information. Dumbledore eventually calmed down the Wizengamot, and gave Harry an annoyed look afterward. "In light of this, I am in support of repealing and replacing. We cannot cripple our government and the law is quite obviously flawed." "What of an investigation into Arthur Weasley?" Lord Crouch asked. "He made a mockery of the law and we all know that his son was telling the truth! Arthur is disturbingly obsessed with muggles!" "An investigation will be opened," Madam Bones said, quick to assure them all that justice would be served. "We do need to decide who will re-write the replacement for the Muggle Protection Act." Bones added. "I'll do it. I was muggle-raised and know the muggle world best," Harry offered, most were eager to dump the work on him and agreed. "Rest assured, it will be a fair law and will protect the rights of magical's, while also protecting muggles." Dumbledore gave him a suspicious look, but seemed to agree with Harry. "All in favor of Lord Hadrian Potter re-writing the Muggle Protection Act?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone voted, Harry used all of his votes to ensure that he got what he wanted... It passed with a super-majority vote. If all went well, then Harry would soon begin reshaping the laws according to his will and to his advantage. Umbridge looked quite displeased with how this meeting went and she would hate the next ones even more. Harry wanted power in all of its forms and was intelligent enough to not alienate useful pawns in the werewolves and other so-called half-breeds, so he would be drawing up some legislation of his own to exploit them. "Any other business?" Dumbledore asked. No-one said anything, most were eager to go home and spend time with their families. "This meeting of the Wizengamot is hereby adjourned." Everyone began leaving, some talking to their colleagues, but Madam Bones and Dumbledore only had eyes for Harry. "Well played, Lord Potter," Bones said with a smirk. "You defeated the Anti-Werewolf legislation and got another law repealed with yourself as the sole person re-writing it." Harry feigned confusion. "Umbridge is bigoted and Weasley is an idiot. Someone had to do something and I believed that I could re-write the law best." Harry said, playing up his Gryffindor persona and actually fooling Madam Bones before she realized he was trying to deceive her, which she found quite amusing. "I thought I might offer my help with the re-write." Dumbledore said, clearly amused by Harry's actions. "I will strongly consider that. I'm already mentally writing it, but I may try to benefit from your considerable experience." Harry replied, pleasing Dumbledore greatly. "It will have incredibly harsh penalties for crimes that risk exposure, though. That is something that has to happen and the ones I am thinking of will prevent repeat offenders from continuing." Harry said coldly, the harshness of what he said greatly concerning Dumbledore and Madam Bones. "Nothing involving them dying, don't worry," Harry added, to their relief. "Well, I should be getting back to Hogwarts. I'm eager to begin my re-write and a couple other projects I've thought up." Harry said politely. "I should also be getting back, so I will escort you." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded in agreement. December 25th, 1993. Christmas started off wonderfully for Harry... He received the best broom in the world, the Firebolt, and flew it inside his dorm and common room; after making sure that it didn't have any dangerous spells on it, of course. And then Hermione 'the Grinch' Granger ruined it by having McGonagall confiscate his Firebolt, and all after Harry informed them that the magic was exactly the same as the one in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and that he cast every detection spell he knew. After having experienced that from Granger... Harry was just tired of her and told her she should see if Dumbledore could get her home to spend the rest of the holidays with her family. Harry no longer wanted her. Not even to humiliate and deprive Ron of her. He no longer even considered her worth using for sex anymore. He didn't like her all that much anyway, but had concealed his true feelings for her to seduce her. She had annoyed Harry for the last time and Harry also decided to formally announce his intention for this to be his last year on the Quidditch team, which shocked McGonagall and Granger. Harry merely informed them that he never liked Quidditch anyway, but simply enjoyed flying and executing complex and dangerous maneuvers. Craving isolation, Harry went to the Chamber of Secrets to train in controlling the water element under Salazar's guidance. Or tried to... "I keep telling you that you are already beyond my own skill level as a water elemental." Salazar said in annoyance. "I know, but I need your experience and knowledge to help develop the skill further. I want to control water in all of it's forms; including a persons blood, and use wandless magic to freeze and heat it as desired." Harry said, trying to get his ancestor to continue advising him. "People won't like you having the ability to control their blood, Hadrian. Sure they would have to be water elementals to overpower it, but people do talk." "I know. I intend to keep it as secret weapon to be used against more dangerous enemies that I normally can't defeat. I fully intend to kill such enemies afterwards. If they were left alive, then they would just incite fear and hatred against elementals and cause difficulties for us, while others destroyed the threats for them." Harry said, to Salazar's approval and agreement. "Will you still be using the Time Chamber to get to NEWT-level in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so that you can take that absurdly named test this summer?" Salazar asked. "I will," Harry replied. "I intend to get those masteries and then focus more on what you can teach me. Professor Slughorn has assured me a Potions Mastery should be quite easy for me with my instinctual grasp, encyclopaedia knowledge, and my skill in Alchemy. He claims that I could very well surpass the combined talents of my mother, grandfather, himself and Severus Snape. I'm not sure how much he is blinded by my status, but at even half that alleged potential, I would be better than everyone else." "Agreed, but I think you should use the Time Chamber now, while the castle is empty. You can progress to a seventh-year level in Defense Against the Dark Arts and have the current teacher evaluate or confirm your skill-level. With your intellect you could probably get to a sixth-year level in Charms and Transfiguration too!" Harry grimaced at that, reluctant to chance overworking himself. "Or you can just focus on Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I'll be in my other portrait in the Time Chamber in the event that you decide you want to do Alchemy or one of my other specialties." "Okay. I might spend some time here in the summer to train further. I do need learn Alchemy so that I can create more elixir to halt aging while using Time Magic, and being able to recreate the Philosopher's Stone from your work would be great too. I don't currently desire immortality, but I might in the future and would rather be able to create my own supply of elixir with ease." "Have you considered becoming an Animagus?" Salazar asked. "I traveled to the Americas before I died and I studied their magic. And yes, I did live a long time. I died in 1552, in fact. And no I don't want to talk about my death. Anyway, the method the people of the Americas used was vastly superior to the more commonly used European method, that I rejected and tried making a better alternative too. I failed, but was pleased to learn the other method. It allows the possibility of multiple forms, including magical forms and those of extinct animals." "I have considered it, but you just convinced me. Can it be taught in the Time Chamber?" Harry replied. "It can, but you will need to take an orb that I stored the spell inside of. I shall also teach you to cast the spell yourself, but you can't cast it on yourself, so you will need to make use of the orbs and conserve them." Salazar said in warning. "Anyway, grab one of the sky blue colored orbs and enter the Time Chamber. I will be in my portrait momentarily." Harry quickly obeyed, grabbing the specified orb and walked into the Time Chamber. "Good, you can still follow simple instructions," Salazar said with a smirk. "Before you drop the orb, I must give you some advice. When you do drop the orb, activating the spell, you should immediately go into meditation and focus entirely upon doing so. Your mastery of Occlumency should help you greatly and enable this phase of the process to go quite quickly. The spell and meditation shall allow you to commune with the animal spirits that have formed a weak bond to you, but you must strengthen that bond and become one with them while retaining control. The spirits cannot hurt you but may choose to abandon you if they find you unworthy or if you scare them, but given your personality, I highly doubt any of your forms will be prey. You should still exercise caution if you find the form appealing." Salazar said, before pausing. "You may drop the orb and begin when ready." Harry did so, as soon as Salazar finished saying 'ready' and quickly entered a meditative state before going even deeper. Harry wasn't sure how long it took him, but he eventually arrived in a field and immediately noticed four forms. One was massive and appeared to be some undocumented species of Dragon. The second seemed to be a massive bird of some kind. The third form seemed to be large snake, but the smallest seemed to be a tiger of some kind. Sadly, Harry couldn't see any more details, due to the distance between himself and his spirit animals. However, it seemed that fate wasn't willing to let Harry remain blissfully ignorant, because the four forms came closer, and to where Harry could clearly see them. The 'snake' was a damn basilisk! And Harry was looking it directly in the eyes! With impunity! The basilisk kept coming closer until, until it finally placed it's massive head against Harry's own and disappeared. That was terrifying for Harry. He thought that he was about to die and then didn't, and then thought that he was about to be eaten and then wasn't. Harry was pleased that both concerns were proven invalid, but he could have done with the scares. The 'bird' was a very impressive specimen of a Thunderbird and quickly fused with Harry. The next to fuse with Harry was the now identified Smilodon. That just left the dragon, who recognized Harry as a kindred spirit, but refused to submit. Harry quickly realized the dragons intention, so he approached it; ignoring the rules and taking what he wanted. When he touched the massive dragons leg, it disappeared as it became one with Harry. Having completed his task, Harry exited the meditation, and was immediately greeted by an expectant Salazar Slytherin. "Well?" "I have a huge snake and I fully intend it to show it to girls who appreciate big snakes." Harry replied, causing Salazar to laugh. "It looked like a basilisk," Harry said, to Salazar's glee. "I also have a huge dragon form, a massive thunderbird form, and a Smilodon form. Which should I work on first? I would like to master the Smilodon form first, and I think it would require less magic to power of them all." "I agree. Your other forms will be power intensive and hard to control, but the basilisk is your best second choice to grow your power. Your journey to become a Mage will be hard; you still need to grow your power by an immense amount to ascend to Mage status." Salazar said sagely. "How much to become a Mage?" Harry asked with an undertone of dread. "Tripling your base Grand Sorcerer power. You will know when you ascend, because your body will fill with magic and your eyes shall slightly glow." Salazar said, much to Harry's appreciation. "Anyway, you now have an increased workload consisting of Animagus transformations and Defense Against the Dark Arts training, plus whatever else you might decide to do. I do recommend you begin on the day-to-month conversion." Harry nodded and altered the setting on the Time Chamber. Harry just wished that he could bring people inside the Time Chamber, it would make masteries much easier. Authors Note *The part about the Muggle Protection Act was copied from Harry Potter and the Daft Morons, a truly great story, and you can find it in my favorites. I just shortened it greatly because my Harry Potter wanted to keep it short and sweet to get his way. *For those who have watched Avatar: the Last Airbender, Harry is where Katara was when she fought Azula. But only in regards to pure water manipulation. *The Native American Animagus method was inspired by and borrowed from A Second Chance at Life, by JasonZ0654. The method was used by a few other authors, of course, but I remember that story best. By the way, Jason, if your reading this, update please!